


【蝙超/BS】王子与玫瑰 ABO Mpreg

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 配对：alpha蝙/omega超summary：在离开布鲁斯五年后，克拉克归来了。warning：mpreg.本章回忆部分以杰森去世且并未复活时间段为背景，布鲁斯对杰森身怀愧疚，对自己能否做好一个父亲产生怀疑，并且拒绝再次‘成为父亲’。克拉克并不知道布鲁斯是蝙蝠侠，只是知道杰森被害，同时设定他（回忆部分时间段）也还未成为超人。一部分脑洞来源于《欲海医心》重刷的美剧。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	【蝙超/BS】王子与玫瑰 ABO Mpreg

花儿是这样表里不一啊！可我当时太年轻，还不知道怎么去爱她…

“韦恩先生，您想要和我跳一只舞吗？“黑色低胸礼服，身材傲人的女omega搭了一只手在布鲁斯的小臂上。

“不…“他还要去夜巡，蝙蝠洞里还有一大堆的事务等着他处理。那双蓝盈盈的眼眸盯着他，泫然若泣，”这个我的荣幸。“他半弯腰，亲在了omega的手背上。

他不应该的，这是背叛，尽管他及时抽身把omega单独留在了酒店房间，他们只跳了舞喝了酒。这不是第一次，萨拉女士也不是第一个。“Fuck.“布鲁斯念叨道，把自己被酒精浸得昏昏沉沉的脑子埋进羽绒枕头，温暖的被单就像裹尸布让他透不过气，他应该感到自由，他是一条自由的、没有拘束的畅游在河海中的鱼。这就是他所渴望的，但是他做不到。

他做不到拒绝那些蓝色的眼眸，尽管他们都比不上他所爱人的那一双，那是真正的澄澈的蓝，像海洋，像蓝洞吞噬游鱼，布鲁斯就身缚其中。哦，他的爱人有着世界上最漂亮的眼睛，假如他们都是鱼的话，他也应当有着蓝眼睛，灵动的鱼尾，在阳光下闪闪发光的鳞片。

有两条鱼在水滩相遇，干旱使存活的环境变得愈发困难，他们躺在菏泽里，相濡以沫，他们也许可以就这样一直下去，永远或变成海滩上的两条快乐的鱼干。直到其中一条鱼选择离开，转身离去。

“我怀孕了。“蓝眼睛的omega小心翼翼地看着坐在自己对面的未婚夫，”你将要成为父亲了。“他的蓝眼睛里是期待和慌乱，他意识到了自己慌乱地说出口的‘不合时宜’的话。

“我已经是了，克拉克。我是两个孩子的父亲。“alpha的脸上的表情突然变得僵硬，他焦虑地扯下搭在腿上的餐巾，”We can’t,clark.We can’t have this baby.（我们不能要这个孩子，克拉克。“

“因为杰森？布鲁斯，我很抱歉。也许我们需要花更多的时间去承受这些，我们一起。“omega小心的开口，不安的转动自己手指上的戒环，”这和我们的孩子无关，你不能…“

“他死了，杰森。我没有保护好他，这也许会出现，第二次，第三次。我是他们（阿卡姆）的目标，克拉克。“alpha低下头，”我不能失去更多的孩子了。“

“但是他们已经出现了，在我的肚子里。这不是个错误，他们也是你的孩子。“omega竭尽全力才能克制自己不在餐厅里大声的喊叫。

“它们会染上血，我将会看着他们死在我的面前。一个接一个。“

“them not it！（那不是它们！）。“omega感到疲乏，他一只手搭在小腹，alpha过激的信息素让他想要臣服，他拒绝不了omega的天性，”我们可以确保这不再发生。“

“0% or 100%.我们承担不了风险“alpha把头埋在手中，”Enough！已经够了克拉克！Remove it,please.“他站了起来，离开了自己的omega，径直开回了韦恩庄园。

“我不会承认他们，但是他们会享受到所以继承人可以享受的权利。“当omega有些高兴地拿着第二次检查的单子走进和alpha约好‘谈谈’的会议室时，他没有想到会发生这样的谈话。

一群西装革履的律师鱼贯而入，手上拿着笔记本和厚厚一叠资料，“我会修改遗嘱，你只需要在这里签字。“律师们看着他的眼神就好像看着想要上位把大把的金钱搂到自己怀里的‘骨肉皮’，他们严肃，像一个军团。

“如果你还是需要的话，我在大都会注资了一家医院，离你工作的地方很近。如果你想要改变想法，remove them.“

omega打了寒颤。

“我不会签这个的。“

“我们应该分开。“当alpha把脑袋搁到自己的肩膀上嗅闻着怀孕omega的甜香时，omega开口了。他旋下圈在自己中指的昂贵订婚戒指放在了餐桌上，推开了身上的alpha，拎着一个高度只到自己小腿的行李箱离开了。

他在韦恩庄园的东西也只有这些，几件廉价的不搭调的被塞进红木衣柜的廉价衬衫，牙杯毛巾等私人物品都被放进塑料袋隔开方便被扔进垃圾桶，alpha赠送的领带和袖扣被单独收好留在了床头柜上，银行卡（克拉克用过一次，去医院检查的时候，他原本想把这作为一个‘漏洞’等待布鲁斯去发现），几张美刀以及一堆零钱被放在台灯下，它们正好和检查花费的数额相等。

“they will die.“没有alpha的信息素稳定联结安抚胎儿，omega生育的死亡率很高，同理胎儿也是。alpha的眼中有几丝慌乱，但仍旧固执己见。

“我以为那就是你想要的。”omega没有回头。

你不应该对布鲁斯韦恩有什么期待，除了大把的钞票，反正他也并不在意。哦，你该接受他们的克拉克，你至少该带点什么走。

他没有。

他向佩里递交了辞呈，请了吉米和露易丝一顿晚饭，把信息素隔离喷雾喷满全身，装作一个普普通通的想要离职的员工。“我会离开一段时间，也许去采风，或者去乱一点的地方跟一个大新闻。“他这样告诉的别人。他不管露易丝眼中的疑虑，他要离开。

他登上了前往氪星的飞船，那里也许是他最后的家园。他和他的孩子。蓝色的星球就在他的脚下，透过氪星飞船的玻璃舷窗它看起来是那么的奇妙，生命就在其中孕育，数以亿计的生命。然而他的alpha，布鲁斯，却拒绝让他们的孩子成为其中的一员，那小小的一个胚胎被自己的父亲判定应该在这个星球上死亡。

How cruel.

多么残酷。

克拉克畏惧去面对现实，他选择离开，前去寻找自己的族人。宇宙很大，他不是独自一人。

如果打算爱一个人，你要想清楚，是否愿意为了他，放弃如上帝般自由的心灵，从此心甘情愿有了羁绊。

“嘿，年轻人，我们就要到啦。”克拉克蹲下身扯了扯睡眠舱内熟睡的小alpha的毛绒毯子，额前黑色的碎发乖顺的搭在脑袋上，细长的睫毛扇动露出其下带着困意的眼眸，“还要多久？我们会在北极降落吗？”男孩卷着被单脱离克拉克的怀抱滚到舱边，透过舷窗展望下面的一颗以蓝色为主调的星球。

“我想大概15分钟，只够你去换上一身羽绒服的时间。下了船你可以和企鹅们一起玩一会，记得警惕北极熊的牙齿，它们是猛兽。再然后，我们回玛莎奶奶家，你可以尽情的在谷堆上打滚 。”克拉克把男孩推向服装柜，果不其然在其中看到了好奇。

“我不是那种毫无防备的‘外星小孩子’，好吗，老妈（克拉克装作没有听出其中的嘲讽意味，他真的该好好教教达米安语言的艺术了）。我们将会入侵这个星球，统治这块土地上的愚蠢的种族（”你得管他们叫人类“），然后…我猜测我会被当做可以飞在天空上的神明。”达米安漫不经心地拨弄着口袋里的外星小玩具，这不是他们第一次降落在一个陌生的星球上。

“你不能飞。不是打断你美妙的殖民想法，只是单纯阐述一下客观条件。”克拉克只想微笑。

“我只是还没有长大！肯特，不准你再挑衅我。要不是你眼光不好找了一个外星alpha，我一定会是生来就会飞的那种氪星人。”他的空想被克拉克打断了。

“当我们到地球之后你应该表现地更加的‘不氪星人’一点好吗，达米。”飞船稳稳地降落在巨大的冰岩石上，隆隆作响。

“等等，地球？！所以我将会见到那个bioboslsl（”注意言语！达米安，不能骂外星脏话。“）和玛莎奶奶？”男孩先是一惊，很快就对这个现实接受良好，“我要把那个把你搞怀孕的alpha打的脑浆都出来。”达米安尝试给了克拉克一个坚毅又忍辱负重的眼神，这博得了omega的一个微笑。

“嘿，不准笑，你知道外星人的血脉可能会损伤我的氪星飞行天赋吗？他们是毒药！我怀疑他有‘外星人歧视偏见障碍’，我会向银河法庭起诉他。”男孩走下了飞船，边把自己的脑袋埋进北极熊毛茸茸的颈部毛发边超克拉克嘟囔道。

怎么会有人会让自己的omega离开呢？这显然不是正常人做的事，那个该死的老alpha，布鲁斯韦恩，他就叫这个名字。他的爸爸并没有尝试抹去父亲在他生活中的痕迹，从出生开始，他就知道自己叫达米安•肯特•韦恩，通过飞船上的电脑，他也可以知道这位韦恩的劣迹斑斑的情史（闻名银河系，其中很大一部分由达克赛特代为书写）。

such a dick.

达米安早就在心中规划好了一个计划，等到他回到地球的时候就去实施，而现在机会就在眼前，他狠狠咬了一口玛莎奶奶做的苹果派想道。

布鲁斯韦恩，不足畏惧。

作为一个精湛技巧，英勇的氪星战士。你必须要知道以下几点。

首先，你需要有足够的准备。  
达米安摸了摸兜里玛莎奶奶给的几十美刀的零花钱，毅然决然地掏出了自己口袋里大部分的硬币买了一张从堪萨斯前往哥谭的火车票，29.99美刀一张，1.2以下儿童半价。这只是其中的一只口袋，另一只口袋里装的是时空穿越枪、会唱歌的剧毒匕首以及一只会叫的橡皮小黄鸭。

其次，你需要有良好的隐匿和侦查技巧。

达米安坐在一个借来的自行车上（附，必要时刻用上自己出色的美貌）从自行车兜上取出一个望远镜仔细观察着韦恩大宅的建筑。当天色逐渐的变暗，乘着暮色，达米安小心的避过了房子周围的监视器，从一楼的窗户爬进了目标地点——韦恩庄园，他仔细地审视着老宅中豪华的装修，在一个漂亮的明朝花瓶上装上自制炸弹，等到他需要脱身的时候会用到的，然后凭借着自己背下来的卫星扫描图准确的摸上了二楼的主卧。  
主卧的被子被整齐的叠好，房间整洁干净，桌子上放着一打弹药学的书籍。达米安走上前去翻了翻，他的英文学的还不错，也看出了男人写的字很不错。这个虚有其表的花花公子。

他准备就坐在床单上等他名义上的父亲回来，同时漫不经心地倚靠着自己大半时候都不怎么灵光的X视线在整个房间里胡乱的扫描。

他看见了自己脚下深处的一个巨大的空洞和墙内隐藏的电梯，他随便扫了一眼，还从中辨识出了一些军火。

酷，布鲁斯韦恩竟然还是一个走私贩子，他会被送上法庭的。达米安在心里为自己吹了声口哨，在墙上摸索出隐藏的机关，小心翼翼地走进了电梯里。

这些机械虽然和外星的一些高科技相比逊色的很多，不过很让达米安感到新鲜。

当电梯行驶到底时电梯门缓缓地打开时，达米安首先看到了一个背对着他的人影，不高，穿着一身奇怪的红绿色制服，朝着他说道，“阿福，又到了小甜饼的时间吗？”

没有人问答，穿着红绿色制服的男人转过头，下一秒，达米安直冲上去，剧毒的匕首蹭着男人的脖颈滑过，随后男人闷声一声，他被达米安打中了腰部，接着绿色的催眠毒气就释放，让他的动作缓了一缓。

不过这也只是一瞬间的优势，达米安见好就收回到电梯按上的标签。看着电 梯开始上行的标志，他的心依然砰砰直跳，他简直不敢相信，布鲁斯韦恩竟然在家下面养着一个小白脸！‘我要宰了他！’

电梯门又一次打开，房间里却有着一股达米安说不出来的味道，他深吸了几口，感觉自己的头开始发晕。一双强而有力的大手压住了他的肩膀，而他的匕首竟然就被男人轻易的从手中抽去，整个人只能疲乏地倒下。

“嗨，吉米，我在网上看到了星球日报还在招记者，所以我投了简历。“克拉克在酒吧里朝着吉米和露易丝举了举杯，喝了一口自己杯中的啤酒，“我进了。”

“那太好了！克拉克欢迎回来！所以你的环球旅行进行的怎样，收获颇丰？“克拉克再次拥抱了自己的朋友，同时他口袋里的手机开始响个不停。那个熟悉的号码，克拉克挂了一次，又一次，但是对方还是不停的拨打。

“嗨，布鲁斯。“克拉克小心地对着电话一头说道。

“克拉克，你需要来一趟。我要见见你“电话那边是alpha不容拒绝的要求，而克拉克只能无奈地微笑，他们不可能再回去了，在太空中游行太久，他认识到了自己曾经的要求的浅薄，他为当初的强行要求布鲁斯接受孩子的自己感到抱歉，但同时他也清除，他们不可能再像那样，任性的毫无顾忌的爱着对方。

“我还没想好，也许我们该过一段时间再见面。“他会让布鲁斯见到达米安，见见他的孩子的，在他安顿下来在星球日报正式入职后。

“等一下…“电话另一边传来翻箱倒柜和东西被砸破的声音，克拉克仿佛还听到了什么爆炸的轰隆声。

“你那边还好吗？布鲁斯。“omega善意的询问。

“hi,dad,I got kidnapped …by bruce wayne.(嘿，爸，我被布鲁斯韦恩…绑架了)他说要你本人亲自来保释我，不然他就把我交给蝙蝠侠。爸，你知道蝙蝠侠是什么吗？“他的alpha男孩无精打采的声音从电话里传来，克拉克几乎要惊的跳起来。电话又恢复了杂音，然后回到了男人的手中，”我们真的需要好好地谈谈。“

“别恐吓他，布鲁斯。我马上就来。“克拉克匆忙地和朋友道别。

“hi,dad,I got kidnapped …by bruce wayne.(嘿，爸，我被布鲁斯韦恩…绑架了)他说要你本人亲自来保释我，不然他就把我交给蝙蝠侠。爸，你知道蝙蝠侠是什么吗？“达米安舒服地躺在韦恩的床上，虽然他身上还有些疼（被针管扎的），但这并不妨碍他见风使舵地通过观察房间里的人的态度来达成自己的目的。

“别夸大言辞，男孩。“那个穿着黑西服的‘布鲁斯韦恩’（和他口袋里的那张照片一模一样，除了老了一点）看了他一眼，拿走了他手中的电话。

“嘿，布鲁斯老爷，对孩子耐心点。“站在韦恩身后的年长者对韦恩露出了些许不满的表情（更多像是埋怨），端着一份小甜饼和散发着热气的液体上来了，”饼干和热牛奶可可，这可以舒缓您的神经。“年长者的目光一直落在他的脸上，而被取走的那一管血液估计也是作‘基因鉴定’之用。

达米安撇了撇嘴，接过了小甜饼，同时不忘向韦恩宣告，“u dick!“门外准备进来的大概二十多岁的男人突然身形一愣。  
“language!（注意言语）“沉默之后，达米安听见韦恩说道。他生气地把自己往韦恩的被子里埋的更用力了。

这就是我应该经受的一切，哥谭，我出生这个地狱里也将在这个地狱里死亡。克拉克去见医生了，不是那所我帮他约好的医院，不是打胎，只是普通的孕检。

现在他的结果应该出来了。我有点厌恶自己，因为我甚至卑劣的希望那个孩子有点什么问题，那些医生会劝阻克拉克把孩子生下来的问题。我真的该死的卑劣，我巴望着克拉克拿掉那个孩子又渴望他留在我的身边。我讨厌我自己，讨厌夜晚以及它带来的一切，我讨厌这座城市。我们又吵了一架，然而在克拉克掉泪的时候我却朝他大吼。我是个该死的丈夫。

这可不是适合养育孩子的地方，毒品，枪支，走私，稻草人，小丑，我不能想象我的孩子，我和克拉克的孩子卷入其中的场景。就像失去杰森一样，我会失去那个孩子，也许失去克拉克，在哪个港口仓库里找到他们的尸体，我的蓝眼睛珍宝。

夜巡，夜巡，夜巡，它们提醒着我我还有一个怀孕的妻子，或者叫未婚夫，管他什么，这个城市几乎烂透了，我不知道我的努力是不是杯水车薪。该死的，我只睡了两个小时，而罪犯从不会管你的状态是否良好。蝙蝠车在道路上压出吱吱的声音，哦，克拉克，他怎么不在我的视线里？不对，这不是去星球日报的路，谁把他的手放在了克拉克的背上。该死！该死！我听见了钢板扭曲的声音，吱——，地面在震动，滴滴滴滴，那辆车被爆炸掀翻了。我像掉进了冰窖里，鸣笛声，发生了什么？我没听见人声。我没听见孩子的哭声，哦不，已经没有了，什么都没了。我听见一声窃笑，一把刀扎进了克拉克的肚子。

“不——”我从床上惊醒，灰色的短袖睡衣后背已经濡湿一片，走到了客厅，为自己倒了一杯水，看着这个在黑夜中死气沉沉的庄园。我已经很久没有做这个梦了，自从我开始每晚服下过量的安定片之后，只睡了一个半小时，天马上就要亮了，在白天我必须戴上另一个面具。

大概一个橱柜多高的阴影隐没在黑暗里，我打开了冰箱把阿尔弗雷德烤好的小甜饼放进微波炉里，暖黄色的灯光带着小盘子开始转动。我走向了楼梯，装作没有看到背后的黑影，“晚安。”没有人回答我，当我走到楼梯口的时候，我听见了咔擦的微波炉被打开的声音。

伴着水我咽下了几粒安眠药，躺下，等待困意降临。今天很幸运，它们到来的如此之快。

他们约在一家离大都会很近的餐厅里，但当然还是位于哥谭，克拉克有些不安，事情已经超脱了他的掌控。他希望他和布鲁斯的再次见面会更加体面，也许不是那种‘我有了更好的男朋友’方式但至少也是更加温和的礼貌的互相招呼的场合，他们都对过去释然，或者没有释然但至少他们装得很像。然后他们会开始一场成年人的理性的对话，克拉克会向布鲁斯介绍他们的孩子，假如说布鲁斯提出了关于监护权的问题克拉克也可以允许他一周来探访孩子两次，周末去逛逛美术馆和博物馆。

但这些成年人的计划里绝对不包含着‘嘿，满意突然闯进你家的孩子吗，你亲生的’，这让克拉克很尴尬，他的屁股就像坐在粘蚊贴上上下挪动，眼神飘忽不断地转向门口。他们来了，侍者为他们打开了门，布鲁斯穿着一身严肃的黑色西装，神情不像他在新闻采访中看得那样戏谑，而达米安则被套进了一身同款的小西装里，正不情不愿扭扭捏捏地向克拉克走来，布鲁斯的手正放在达米安的背上，而他的小alpha正转身朝着他的父亲说这些什么，“别碰我的背，韦恩。“这下他听清楚了。

“还没有点餐？“布鲁斯小心地坐下，开始心中抱怨自己穿的太过正式了，因为克拉克只穿着一身宽松的衬衫牛仔裤。他为达米安拉开了椅子而小alpha自顾自地坐到了克拉克的边上。

“还没，你可以先看一下菜单。“omega把一份菜单推过来自己正和达米安聊着什么，无非是橙汁还是西柚汁的选择。那个孩子选了橙汁，他该把这个记下来，克拉克也喜欢这个。他没有查到他们过去几年在哪里生活，有什么爱好的信息，他一无所知，对克拉克还有他们的的孩子。侍者拿走了他们的点单。

“已经很久没见了，布鲁斯。“他听见omega放慢了语调从词汇中挑出了‘布鲁斯’这个称呼。他没叫‘韦恩先生’这是个好现象，事情还没有糟到改变不了的地步，五年时间足够他冷静下来学会如何做一个合格的父亲。

“是的，你过得好吗？“布鲁斯听见自己问，错误的问题。克拉克肯定过得不好，他难以想象一个omega要怎么远走他乡跑到他找不到的地方生下孩子并且独自抚养五年。

“还不错。“omega回应了，感谢上帝，克拉克没有直接对着桌面宣告他是个不合格的丈夫。克拉克不会这样做的，而布鲁斯甚至希望他这样做，那会让他感觉好一点，至少他可以光明正大的提出给omega一些补偿，他听起来越来越混蛋了，他想要照顾他们，他查到了克拉克打算在大都会租下一间公寓，七十平，达米安有足够的空间玩耍吗，达米安从那里学来的那些搏击术，他们这几年过得安全吗？他应该把星球日报买下来的，这听起来不错，他应该回去就开始准备法律文件，克拉克可以继续在那里工作，而他可以通过公司的方式提供给他们一栋交通便利的安静的小房子。

“抱歉达米安给你们带来了麻烦。“克拉克打断了他的可怕妄想，我该说点什么，布鲁斯想。

“阿尔弗雷德很喜欢他。“不，不你说错了，”我也是。“布鲁斯接着补上。

“你们可以来看达米安的，探访是你的权利。“克拉克边帮达米安切牛排边说道，”我对你们周末一起出去也没有意见，只要九点前把他送到家就行。“

克拉克的慷慨令他感到羞愧，他的omega没有去申请alpha禁止令或者解除自己的标记，哪怕自己的alpha做了如此糟糕的事。然而这种温暖的慷慨的表现让他忍不住挨近，也许他们还可以一起去博物馆，儿童乐园什么的，也许他还有机会。他可以邀请克拉克来家里，看看杰森，那个复活的孩子，虽然杰森仍旧拒绝和他谈话并且成为了红头罩，但是克拉克可以，他总是可以和孩子们相处的很好。

“我对我已经做的感到抱歉，真诚的。”

“事情都过去了。达米安没有在庄园搞砸什么吧？”布鲁斯的道歉就像棉花糖一样被软绵绵的弹了回来而达米安则开始大叫‘nothing’。

“没有——，”谈话要结束了吗，他们就要这样停止了吗，说点什么布鲁斯韦恩，“他打破了一个花瓶…”糟极了，难道你还要克拉克来偿还吗，“那不贵，相当便宜。”他接着又画蛇添足的补上了。

“那确实不应该，那我想让达米安每周来吃饭然后洗盘子做家务偿还可以吗？”克拉克松了一口气，布鲁斯没有发现达米安的‘外星人‘身份，不然他真不知道该怎么办好，他希望能继续留在大都会工作。

“当然可以。”布鲁斯迅速的回道，他总有办法把送达米安到庄园的克拉克留下的，实在不行就搬出阿尔弗雷德这个挡箭牌，老人一直希望有一个人能够继承韦恩家的酒窖，现在有了，没有道理会放弃。

他们在餐馆门口分开，侍者的“先生太太下次光临。“让他有些窃喜，他会尽自己最大的努力去弥补而言语看上去是如此的苍白。

“哇哦，这有些复杂，我想你应该把这个交给卢修斯，哦，毕竟投资只不过是件~”哥谭王子布鲁西宝贝浮夸的表演被推开的荣誉董事长大门所看到的吃惊影像所打断。

有着随Omega父亲黑色头发和蓝色眼睛的小alpha正骄傲的坐在老板椅上，随着门打开的声音带着轮子的椅子一转，轻蔑的看向自己的alpha父亲，更别提那双手抱在胸口的挑衅动作。“在搞什么？”随着布鲁斯一同走到门口的一位董事会经理显然大吃一惊，一位年幼的alpha出现在了韦恩集团董事长办公室（附带着没有人知道他是怎么进入的），这可不算是个好现象。看来风流一世，韦恩也有把柄被人握在手了啊。

“你在阿根廷的利润率在下滑 ，在大都会的几家公司的盈利率也不高，我猜测卢瑟正在抢夺你在生化医疗研究领域的份额，我注意到你在几年前就收购了一家毫无用处的情趣企业，你已经饥渴到这种程度了吗，韦恩？”

“这些都没事，我会处理的。”布鲁斯对董事会们摆了摆手，示意他们退出办公室，转头看向自己和克拉克孕育的唯一的孩子。感谢上帝，他们只有一个孩子。“你来干什么？克拉克知道你是怎么脱逃的吗？”他现在真的需要一台心脏起搏器，布鲁斯想道，达米安遗传自克拉克的诸多特点让他根本没办法对付这个小孩。他亏欠克拉克许多，很多，他弥补不了这些。

“回顾我与生俱来的权利，这家公司，韦恩集团，终有一天都将是我的。我是你唯一的合法继承人，你真的应该把那个现在承担代理董事还穿绿麟小短裤的小白脸给弄下去。我拥有这家公司。”年轻的继承人达米安•肯特即便仍然不肯冠上自己alpha父亲的姓氏，但这并不妨碍他兴致冲冲的把自己窝在真皮椅子上，打开玛莎给他的小篮子，拿出里面的苹果派大口的吃起来。

“你怎么进来的？”布鲁斯看着自己的儿子，查看着电脑显示屏上的分析报表，顺便拿出自己抽雪茄的烟灰缸好让达米安接接自己吃派掉下的渣，阿尔弗雷德真的应该好好的教育这位继承人未来的餐桌礼仪。

达米安对大都会的判断说的并不错，但他更关心达米安是如何逃脱了Omega监护人的掌控溜入韦恩大楼的。韦恩大楼并不绝对安全，万一达米安有个不测，布鲁斯不会原谅自己。

“罗宾鸟的鸟巢安保工作都比这儿强。我只是用上了几个外星朋友们送的位面传送枪，哦，让我想想，他们的名字叫什么，瑞克和莫里，我想我应该没有记错，他们也在美国，只是不是这一个。”年幼的alpha继续进食，肆意的把自己的脏手放在父亲的西装袖口上。

“我们得谈谈，我应该成为你唯一的继承人。当然的，哦，关于你那些想要联合世界各地的超级英雄的小把戏也荒谬的过分，我敢肯定纽约的钢铁侠绝不会接受你的橄榄枝。”

“尊重你的兄弟，达米安，没有过分的玩笑。”布鲁斯看着达米安从自己的小口袋里掏出零零散散的科技零件，对超级英雄异次元的投影和战术分析，目前最紧急的事变成了和克拉克好好谈谈，管束达米安无法无天的滥用这些外星高科技，他们每一个虽然都带着小孩子喜爱的不着调功能比如播放歌曲什么的，但布鲁斯敢肯定一边唱儿歌一边能轰掉犯罪分子脑袋的“玩具枪”已经够过分了。

“你从蝙蝠洞的电脑里下载了不少东西，对不对？”布鲁斯忍不住摸了摸自己前几天刚摔伤的背，把忍住自己想把达米安关上几周禁闭的想法。莽撞，危险，他可以不追究达米安到底是怎样学到的体术，但年轻alpha的口风不严显然会给自己带来大麻烦、而这只早早离巢，一直被Omega父亲所宠溺的小鸟也需要好好感受一样alpha父亲的独断。

没有更多的外星科技，多一点的作业，多一点的家务，布鲁斯敢肯定克拉克会赞同自己的决定的。

“小菜一碟，如果不是你上了克拉克污染我高贵的血统，我现在就可以把你的脑袋都打掉，更别提你那恶心的大都会资产。我从未觊觎你的财富，我拥有他们只是我应当拥有。”达米安带着自己的外星手枪向布鲁斯击去，高频率的音波攻击让布鲁斯皱紧眉头，不过即使没了蝙蝠装甲助理，十数年的体术训练也造就了蝙蝠侠强健灵活的体躯。不过几个回合，达米安就被自己alpha父亲给一把捞住像夹小猪仔似得夹在了胳膊下。

“你也许会认为我很好糊弄，但我不是。”年幼的alpha被alpha父亲半压迫性的压在书桌上，当然布鲁斯没有忘记把手放在达米安的后背以防布鲁斯和克拉克爱的结晶先像颗坚硬的钻石划伤幼崽自己。

“如果你还能老练一点，像你的几个兄长一样，能够继续往下查查，你就发现在那家几年前被韦恩集团收购的情趣公司名下有一个叫做肯恩房产的子公司，继续沿着这条线向下走几次，你会发现，埃德蒙企业，一家虽小却建造了不少大都会廉价公寓楼，而你和我的Omega就住在其中的一栋。”年长alpha受到挑衅终于暴起释放出了一些威慑但并不至于伤害幼崽的信息素威压，而他的指节按在达米安的肩膀上，达米安可以清楚的看清alpha父亲眼中的威胁暗示。

“我确实对克拉克非常抱歉，关于我们之间的事，那时候你还在克拉克的肚皮里。我会把韦恩集团交给你，如果克拉克认可的话。”布鲁斯低头看着自己年轻又骄傲的幼崽，“成长是一件很困难的事，你可以继承我的遗产如果我死了，但你绝不能就这样没有任何允许的闯入哥谭，这个城市并不完全安全。不少的人，不少的恶人，都可以通过你今天的毫无头脑的行动把你抓起来杀掉，相信我，你绝不想经历这些。在你想要的挑衅的时候先管好你的底牌以防丢掉小命。”

“如果你只是想看到我对奴颜婢膝，相信我，如果你死了，我不会悲伤许多除非克拉克为你垂泪。我和我的Omega会拥有更多的孩子，你只会是其中一个会在纪念日的时候被送上鲜花的儿子罢了。”

布鲁斯放开了达米安好让他继续坐在椅子上，他低头看着自己的手机，一条几分钟前发送到手机的短信写着：“你是个懦夫，人们会因你而死。”

谁因蝙蝠侠而死去？蝙蝠侠的手指开始颤抖，他不能再失去更多了。

“快走，老头子，今晚我们要抓什么坏人？”死去的年轻人的声音在5年过去后依然在他的耳畔萦绕，布鲁斯韦恩不配拥有任何好东西，因为他最终都会毁掉他们。

低调的黑色轿车缓缓驶到韦恩大楼附近的一条街边，车窗开起，露出老管家阿尔弗雷德带着微笑的面孔，“欢迎您继续到访韦恩庄园，达米安少爷。”

布鲁斯为自己单手插兜另一只手握着一个冰淇淋球的儿子打开车后门，看着自己的被保护人畏惧的上了轿车叹了口气：“阿尔弗雷德会将你直接带回家，中途不会停。明天一早，他把你送到克拉克身边。一到庄园，必须立马给克拉克打电话报平安。不许再出门，不许碰蝙蝠洞里的电脑，我会和克拉克说没收你所有的外星小玩具。更重要的是别再出现在我的面前，别表现的和我有关，明白了吗？”

男孩愤懑的关上了车门。

“提姆，把蝙蝠洞里关于红头罩的所有资料都整理出来，每三十分钟检查一下阿卡姆病院的监控。一旦小丑越狱立马通知我。通知迪克，管好他现在的地盘。哥谭最近可不会那么太平了。”也许他之前是对的，布鲁斯韦恩不配拥有家庭，他现在需要让克拉克和达米安远离自己。哥谭是一滩浑水，他在这里出生，在这里死亡，也必须在这里赎罪。


End file.
